


Study Sesh

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Arthur "helps" the reader study. Work transferred over from Tumblr.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 29





	Study Sesh

The jingle of keys on the apartment door sent Y/N scrambling to her feet. She dashed towards the television, turning it off before hastily grabbing her textbook and opening it to a random page as she fell back on the couch, a pencil in between her lips to complete the illusion that she was actually studying.

She had a test coming up and while she knew that she wasn’t adequately prepared and could benefit from a study session, she just couldn’t bring herself to actually focus.

Arthur would scold her, of that she sure. He would gush to whoever would listen about how she was close to finishing her bachelor’s degree. Y/N truly was his pride and joy. He hadn’t had the opportunity to pursue further education, not when he had to become the man of the house and take care of a woman that didn’t quite deserve all of his sacrifice. Because of that, he would always tell her to not waste her opportunity. Actually, that conversation would almost always end with her becoming angry with him. Not because she didn’t agree with him, despite the crippling debt she would be left with, she still knew going to college was a privilege many others couldn’t enjoy, especially not in Gotham. No, she would always become angry because he believed she was wasting her time with him as well. He claimed he wasn’t good enough and actually believe he was a hinderance. Obviously, she vehemently disagreed.

Once she heard his keys clattering on the small table he kept by the door, she made a show of marking a random word with her pencil before closing the book and looking towards him, a wide smile on her face.

Arthur narrowed his eyes with a smirk as he walked over to where she was on the couch, his lips brushing against hers softly in greeting. With a whine, Y/N threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him into her, deepening the kiss. Arthur splayed his hands against the back of the couch for balance, a chuckle leaving his lips as he let Y/N take control. Much to her displeasure, he pulled away, his index finger and thumb hooking on her chin as he softly caressed her with his rough and calloused fingers.

“How’s the studying going?” he questioned as he straightened up, taking a curious step towards the television she had been watching seconds ago.

“Great. I think I’m set,” she lied, her eyes following his every move.

Y/N swallowed as she saw him touch the back of the television set and she knew then and there she was fucked. It would still be warm, and he would definitely know she was lying.

Arthur simply hummed before turning back to her. He slipped his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans, fully enjoying how mesmerized Y/N was by his every move. In one swift motion, he rid himself of his underwear and made his way back to the couch, his hand loosely wrapped around his length and he lazily pumped himself.

Before Y/N could question him, he sat beside her, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Why don’t I quiz you? Just to make sure you’re _set_?”

His eyes glinted in mock innocence and she honestly should’ve known then and there what she was getting herself in to but who was she to deny him anything as soft whimpers fell past his lips as he continued his previous movements.

The moment Y/N gave him a nod, his hands moved away from himself and she let herself take in the sight of his cock, hard and a pretty pink with its glistening tip.

“Take off your clothes.”

She opened her mouth to question him but was quickly silenced by a quirk of his eyebrow. God, how she loved him.

Y/N quickly stripped, her legs getting tangled in her underwear once and had it not been for Arthur’s quick hands, she would’ve fallen flat on her ass.

“Go get your notecards,” he ordered, vaguely gesturing towards the bedroom where he knew she kept them.

Y/N ran. She actually ran, not caring that the window was slightly open and if any passerby decided to look up, they’d see a very naked girl running around the apartment.

Arthur giggled, not being able to contain the giddiness at what he was doing to the beautiful girl he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend.

The moment Y/N came back and handed him the cards he pulled her down into him, arranging her knees on either side and giving her a look that clearly meant she was not to move until he allowed her to.

She swallowed thickly, her mouth watering as she felt the heat radiating from his crotch and she briefly considered how much trouble she’d be in if she just sunk down on him.

“This is how this is going to work. I’ll read a term and you have twenty seconds to give me the definition. If you do well, you get a reward. If you can’t…well.”

Y/N nodded frantically, never imagining what he actually had in store for her.

Arthur tweaked his lips to the side in amusement before he grabbed her hips and brought her down. His lips tightened into a tight line, his nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath, instantly regretting his idea as he felt himself buried to the hilt inside of her tight, wet cunt. Now he wasn’t quite sure who was getting punished.

Y/N instantly tried moving, only to be stopped by a pinch to her thigh, a yelp leaving her lips and Arthur harshly sat her back down on his lap. She was aware of him pulsing inside of her and it was then that his intentions clicked in her head.

“You haven’t earned a reward yet, Y/N,” he gritted out, sweat already starting to form on his forehead.

Y/N could’ve cried. Not only had she not studied enough to actually know many terms, there was no way in hell she was concentrating with him inside of her.

“What is the metric system?”

She looked down at him, incredulous as her eyes roamed over his suddenly calm and collected face. This man was truly going to be the death of her.

“The what?”

He giggled, his lips ghosting on his shoulder before he asked again.

Y/N stuttered out three different versions of the same answer before he was satisfied with the answer.

“Significant figures?”

At that she groaned. She kept having difficulty with that term for some reason. It wasn’t overly complicated, but she swore her brain shut off the moment numbers were involved and the chapter this particular term came from involved numbers and calculations.

“ _Kitten_ , come on. These should be fresh in your mind with all of the studying you’ve been doing,” he teased, his hips twitching slightly, and she could’ve cried at the sensation of movement inside her.

“They are… figures?”

One of his thick eyebrows arched in mockery at that, his fingers trailing down her spine. “Obviously.”

Then, as if by an act of God, the definition came into her head and she hurried to spit it out, wanting the torture to end.

“Melting point?”

“The temperature at which a solid will change into a liquid!” Y/N all but yelled, her eyes narrowing as Arthur chuckled under her.

“Good girl. One more,” he grinned before licking his thumb to flip to another card.

“No, _no_ Arthur! Fuck this!” she cried, her hands snatching the cards from his hands and throwing them across the room.

He laughed but allowed her to do as she pleased, God knew he was going insane as well.

Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, her head lolling back the moment his lips found her chest and she began to fuck herself on his cock.

“This was the worst thing you’ve ever done to me Arthur; I hate you!” Y/N panted, her eyes screwing shut as her hips rolled over him, her thighs widening as she tried to take more of him inside of her. At this point, she didn’t care if his cock reached her fucking throat, she just wanted to feel him for days.

Arthur laughed under her, but not the painful laughter that left him breathless and in pain. It was those genuine, happy laughs she was so growing accustomed to and even though she didn’t, couldn’t actually hate him, she still felt the need to take her words back.

“No I don’t. I fucking love you. But you’re a dick,” she smiled, her lips finding his, her hands framing his face and her thumbs grazing his cheekbones.

Arthur smiled against her as his hands wrapped around her waist as he began thrusting up harder, the old couch groaning under them as his skin slapped against hers.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Arthur!” Y/N moaned, fully aware that all of the neighbors could definitely hear her but not necessarily caring. If anything, she wanted them to know how Arthur made her feel. She needed them to know how he was a fucking god and how he was all hers.

“Go ahead kitten, you earned it.”

With her forehead on his, she felt that familiar electricity in her every pore. Her body felt like jelly as she spasmed around him and had it not been for Arthur grabbing onto her as he continued thrusting into her, in search of his high, Y/N knew she would’ve definitely fallen off of the couch.

His thumb found her clit and she mewled, begging him to stop. The aftershocks form her first orgasm hadn’t worn off yet but it soon became clear to her that he was intent on making her come with him.

Arthurs callused thumb drew figure eights against her clit, his faltering and stuttering as his high peaked its head over the horizon.

In seconds, her second orgasm hit her, her cunt contracting around him, eliciting howling moans from him as he came inside of her.

Y/N’s arms fell limply on her sides, heavy pants falling from her lips and even if she wanted to, there was no way in hell she would be able to move.

“Promise you’ll study harder next time?”

“Will this be the punishment if I don’t?” you questioned, a smile on your face as he tickled your cheek with his chin.

“Definitely.”

“Oh baby. Is that a promise?”

Arthur laughed, his body gently shaking under you as he wrapped his arms around you tightly, his lips pressing against your temple as he allowed himself to close his eyes.


End file.
